Perfect
by esdertytg
Summary: I was playing the Sims 3 and i thought of this song well playing the game. Thought i'd upload it, though changed the story a bit. Rated T because i'm paranoid. Warning: People die :O Song: Perfect by simple plan. Emma and Mike are 2 twins who both have the dream of being an artist, but their dad is against anything to do with it. "I'm sorry i can't be perfect."


**Please note, i don't own anytihng. This song is Perfect by Simple Plan. Thanky you and pleas enjoy.**

_Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

The seven year old twins, Mike and Emma were in their play room. Mike was playing with a toy guitar and Emma was painting. Then their father James walks in.

"Hey shouldn't you kids be studying math?" He asked. Mike fiddled his thumbs a little but didn't say anything.

"Well were practising things we want to do, not math." Emma came right out and said. James gave her a disapproving glance and walked them to the door.

"I hope your not planning on being artist, because no one makes it in that career." He told the twins before handing them math sheets. "Study this and get an actual career" he then proceed to leave the twins doing the work, not caring about the tears falling form there eyes.

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me_

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect

The twins in there teen years came home from there different after school classes. They walked in the house and saw their father looking at them very upset.

"And where have you two been?" He asked in a stern voice. "You were suppose to come to a business meeting with me" The twins looked at him sheepishly but before they could respond there father interrupted.

"To your rooms, now. You're grounded for a week." He told them and then went to work on the computer.

_I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore_

Mike finished playing in the talent show at the school, where he won best music performance and his sister best artist.

"I wish dad could see how good we are, then maybe he'd understand are career choice" Emma said to Mike. Over the years she had become a big rebel.

"Maybe. He never supported us though, so I doubt it. I mean he used to be so great. He even used to be…" He trailed off before jumping into his sister's car.

"Used to be are hero" She finished for him, and she drove back home.

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright_

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Over the summer, Emma came down with a very big sickness. She had been restrained to a hospital bed and couldn't do anything. Mike constantly came to visit her there, because he couldn't stand to be away from his other half.

"Hey Mike" Emma said to her brother. "If I don't make it, promised me you'll keep playing guitar." Her brother looked at her sadly.

"Em, doesn't talk like that. You're gonna be just fine." He said to her, mainly just reassuring himself. She looked at him for a few minutes.

"Could you play the first song you ever wrote? The one when we were kids" She asked him. He smiled at her and pulled out his guitar and started to play. After he finished the song he kissed his sister on the forehead and left the room, only to hear a beeping sound behind him.

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand_

Mike, now a young adult, was still devistated after his sister's death but kept playing like her promised. His father was upset to, but he still yelled at Mike about playing. Mike had enough and just broke down crying and ran to his room. James decided to go check on him after a few hours. What he found there was terrible. Mike had hung himself! On his bed were a note and a cd. James broke down onto the floor crying before reading the note.

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

James finished listening to the song his son left on the cd so many years ago. He looked over from his seat to see his Grandson handing his Granddaughter some cookies he mad eon his toy oven. He looked at them and swore he would raise them better this time, just like his son asked him to in the note.


End file.
